


Bloody nose

by TechnologicalNoiz



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Other, badthingshappenbingo, sometimes you just gotta kill some people, sorry... not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz
Summary: "I thought I knew you." An accusation. You risk a glance. Blood everywhere, slick hair stuck to skin as it runs down his face, into his eyes."No." A chilling chuckle slips from your lips. Eyes hardening. "You never did." Your fingers flex, ready to end this. You steadily walk closer stopping when you are standing over him. His sorrowful eyes are full of rage and pain.





	Bloody nose

Blood drips steadily from your fingertips, hair falling in front of your eye. You don't look up. You don't want to see. Don't want to know.

"How could you do this?" A whisper. A quiet plea spoken softly from lips you know so well.

You don't answer. You don't move.

"I thought I knew you." An accusation. You risk a glance. Blood everywhere, slick hair stuck to skin as it runs down his face, into his eyes.

"No." A chilling chuckle slips from your lips. Eyes hardening. "You never did." Your fingers flex, ready to end this. You steadily walk closer stopping when you are standing over him. His sorrowful eyes are full of rage and pain. 

You set your foot on his chest pressing down. His ribs creak under the pressure. He screams, though you could tell he was trying to hold it back. You feel the small part of your mind that still cares slowly dying. "Stupid fool." You growl, mostly to him but partly to yourself for having loved him.

You knew that he would never understand. What you are doing is important, a necessity. The farm needs to be destroyed by any means possible, but he would still try to stop you. He would still reject you when the truths came out, about your creation, about who you now are.

Anger consumes you. You remove the foot from his chest as you reach down to grab him by the throat, lifting him and slamming him against a wall, an easy feat with the strength boosts to your armour. He gasps, hands futility trying to pry your fingers from his neck.

"Did you ever love me?" He chokes out, spitting blood from his mouth as it slowly oozes from his broken nose. Your hand tightens around his neck. You hear a shuffle behind you. Herald's mind slowly regaining consciousness. He won't wake up in time to help.

"No." You lie, voice harsh. "Never." You see the fight die out of him as if he is finally realizing that you are far beyond saving. Good. You want him to hurt. You want him to suffer. Like you suffered.

You lean in close to whisper in his ear, "Goodbye Ricardo." With that you plunge your hand through his chest. 

"No!" A strangled cry comes from behind you as the golden boy finally comes to. Ortega's body goes limp. Brown eyes shut forever. You drop him to the ground, discarded like rubbish.

Slowly you turn to face Herald. He's seen your face now. He knows who you are. You should kill him too. You stagger towards him, the exhaustion of the fight finally catching up to you. "Grow up kid." You sneer. "People die." You kick him in the head sending him back into the sweet arms of oblivion.

Carefully you make your way back towards your pickup point. You should have killed him. But you couldn't. Not right now. The emotional strain of Ortega's death is already taking its toll. His blood slowly seeping through the cracks, settling on your skin, chilling you to the bone. This is a nightmare that you will never wake up from. Your self-destructive tendencies robbing you of any chance of happiness. You will regret this decision. If you live long enough for the numbness to fade.


End file.
